House of Tombs / House of Smuggling
House of Tombs / House of Smuggling are the 13th and 14th episodes of Season 3 and the 163rd and 164th episodes of House of Anubis overall. They aired on February 25 and February 26, 2013, but were released via On Demand on February 18, 2013. This is the first episode to have aired on TeenNick before Nickelodeon, and also the first episode of Season 3 to air on a Monday, starting the new time slots of 8:30pm on Monday-Thursday on TeenNick. View the Episode Gallery. Plot The Sibunas uncover the details of a secret ceremony; the gang tries to rescue Harriet Denby.http://www.tv-links.eu/tv-shows/House-of-Anubis_25494/season_3/episode_13/ The Sibunas learn they must perform the ceremony themselves; Jerome's double life catches up with him.http://www.tv-links.eu/tv-shows/House-of-Anubis_25494/season_3/episode_14/The Sibunas discover a new room. Jerome is under hot water. Trudy confronts Sibuna. Summary House of Tombs Denby walks into her sister Harriet's room. Eddie is hidden under Harriet's bed, and Harriet is asleep. Caroline looks around the room, suspicious. As she is about to look under the bed, Harriet wakes up, screaming. Caroline leaves, flustered. Eddie gets out and tries to take Harriet with him, but Harriet refuses. Eddie returns to Anubis House very late. Victor catches him, and takes him into another room. The other residents are inside, along with Mr. Sweet and Caroline Denby. Victor scolds them and tells them they are on lock-down. Caroline warns Eddie she will be keeping a very special eye on him. Fabian comforts KT about her anxiety of supposedly being Robert Frobisher-Smythe's great granddaughter. Fabian assures her he just had a wife and daughter. But after a second look, it appears Robert married twice, and had a son who was born the same day as KT's grandfather. KT tells Sibuna, and expects them to get mad at her, but Eddie and Alfie are cool with it. Then Denby ushers them back to Anubis House. Victor talks with Caroline. Jerome, Mara, Joy, and Alfie go into the kitchen with Trudy. Eddie calls Alfie, and reminds him about the doorway in the tunnels. Alfie can't decide between food and Sibuna. So, Fabian tells the others to go. Alfie looks at them uncertain. Joy goes into her room, wondering why it's so clean. Willow surprises her. Joy tells her she doesn't want Willow anywhere near her. The Sibunas go into the doorway in the tunnels, while Victor, Sweet, and Denby listen to music from the cylinders in Victor's office. The doorway opens, revealing Frobisher's crypt. Eddie recognizes it from a vision. The Sibunas are trapped in the crypt! The Sibunas are discouraged in the crypt. Alfie is in the tunnels, and finds the doorway. Eddie gives him KT's key through the grate. Alfie opens it, making it possible to escape. Victor, Denby, and Sweet are talking about the final "riddle", 'The greatest treasure is worn with pride', which they think refers to the bracelet. The Sibunas go to the antechamber. Denby suggests team evil practices the ceremony on Corbierre. Eddie finds the book of the dead, and reveals a clue. Someone circled symbols of the tomb, which are words to the ceremony. Denby goes into Mr. Sweet's office, suggesting they perform the ceremony tonight. Eddie eavesdrops on them, and runs into Fabian. They both say Sibuna meeting tonight. Willow pops up on Jerome. She says they have a good connection, and Jerome insists that it's just as friends. The lights go off and it is revealed they have been there for over three hours. Jerome fears it is turning into a date as he previously implied to Willow that he and Mara broke up. Willow looks for a flashlight but instead finds a radio and turns it on. She asks Jerome if he and Mara are over and he says they are, then the two kiss. Sibuna meet in Eddie's room where Fabian reveals he decoded part of the message while Eddie reveals that Victor, Sweet, and Denby are going to do the ceremony and plan to rescue Harriet. House of Smuggling Jerome looks to Alfie for commentary on him dating Willow and Mara at the same time but Alfie seems somewhat unresponsive and kind of goes along with what he says since he's gotten a lot of news that day. When Sibuna arrive at the hospital, Harriet has disappeared, apparently with a family member as revealed by the attendant who also gives them an envelope. When Denby is finishing their practice ceremony, she glances at the bracelet and notices it says made in China, and furiously tells Victor he's been tricked. While Joy was looking for a magazine she finds a list titled "How not to Annoy Joy" with things like, don't organize her room, don't mention Fabian and don't say she looks like Amber. Joy comments under her breath "Yup, I'm a horrible person." Mr. Sweet recruits Joy for the School Open Day for prospective parents by agreeing to do something she could "really, REALLY" use his help with. Sibuna read a card telling THEM to preform the ceremony since they are pure in their hearts. Mara and Willow plan to preform in the open day by reciting a poem or song, both hinting it's for Jerome. Eddie asks how important the day is and Joy reveals all the staff will be there since it's a big deal. While they discuss leaving when they'd have a perfect opportunity Patricia rushes in and alerts them that Victor is searching their rooms, somewhat manically, for his bracelet after he realizes his was a fake by consulting a yearbook and seeing it on Patricia. Jerome faces more issues regarding Mara and Willow. Concerned about the bracelet Eddie goes to the school at night and hides the bracelet behind a curtain under a podium containing an award, Sweet walks in and demands to see what he did but Eddie lies saying its his father's birthday gift. He takes Eddie to get Chinese takeout after Eddie reveals the 'gift' was expensive. After he returns and explains he still has it, Victor orders Eddie to empty his pockets, hesitating Victor starts to do it himself, just before he finds it Trudy walks in and tells him to let the children go to sleep, in response they all start helplessly complaining, and Trudy then reminds him he has a duty at the moment. The clock sound and Victor whispers "You have five minutes precisely...and THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP!" Patricia is working at the Open Day so at least one of them is there. After the Sibunas make sure that Denby is gone, they go and Fabian makes a break through with the symbols. Fabian explains his epiphany and tells them they need to wait until night, they agree but are unsure of how to do it. Joy begins Open Day and Jerome faces the looming prospect of Mara and Willow realizing the truth. Alfie presses a button and reveals an elevator that they will use to transport Frobisher Smythe. Patricia realizes that a welcoming committee will be out soon and when Eddie confirms they are within eyesight and that Denby, Sweet, and Victor will see them any minute. Mara and Willow assure Jerome their tribute to him will be good. Trudy finds Sibuna and jokingly asks whats under the tarp they covered the tank with. With no reply she says "You don't need to keep secrets form Trudy" and reaches for the tarp. Eddie forces her hand away and she looks concerned. Suddenly serious, she says, "Eddie. Okay now I'm concerned. You're not going anywhere till you tell me WHAT is under here. What is under here?" Cast Main cast *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe *Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby Trivia * When Victor and Mr. Sweet look at the yearbook and realize the bracelet they were given is Patricia's, it is seen that there are two students named Mia Ayton and Simon Turner. References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:House of Anubis